


Dress

by Sunshine_Rose



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, May be a little OOC, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, also based off a taylor swift lyric, i really stayed up till 5 am to write this huh, ima be real with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Rose/pseuds/Sunshine_Rose
Summary: Starfire had never dressed or bought clothing wondering how other people would think. She wears what she wears for herself and for her own comfort. But when she comes across a pretty purple number in the window of some racy womenswear store at the mall, she thinks of Robin.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> "Only bought this dress so you could take it off"  
> \- "Dress" by Taylor Swift  
> Wanted to make a fic of them because the new live action Titans reignited my love for them. Also love me some Taylor Swift and decided to use one of her lyrics for fic inspo, and this was the first lyric that came from the generator. Hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos and a comment! :)

Starfire truly doesn't mind wearing the same outfit every day.

It's not like anything different is expected of her. The rest of the Titans and other superheroes all have entire closets of the same costume that gets them recognized as the heroes they are. The only reason why any of them had changed out of their hero attire was to assume their secret identity, and Starfire didn't have one. How could she even attempt to hide who she was without covering every bit of her bright orange skin?

The few clothes she does own that aren't her signature purple ensemble rarely ever see the light of day. She buys them sometimes when the team has some leisure time and use it walking around Jump City. Something will catch Starfire's eye, and despite knowing that she'll rarely ever wear it, she just simply won't resist buying it, and so she does. Somedays, she'll dig out those clothes again and try them on for herself, parade around in it in the comfort of her room, admiring herself in the mirror and remember again why she bought these clothes. But still, Starfire doesn't wear them out and no one ever sees her in anything other than the same crop top and skirt. The only other clothes seen by someone other than herself is her pajama sets, and it's by Robin at the end of the night when they both retire to her room. 

But lately, Robin hasn't been able to see them. 

There has been a recent surge of criminal activity in Jump City, and Robin, being the great hero that he is, has been spending most of his nights in the research room, doing all that he can to stop every bit of wrongdoing that comes. He runs himself ragged, staring at the computer screen and cutting out newspaper articles, trying to draw connections until he falls asleep hunched over on the desk at who knows what time in the morning. 

Starfire loves this about her boyfriend, his determination to do what's right and keep everybody safe, but she does wish that he realizes that how obsessively he treats this situation is unhealthy and take a break. Robin deserves it, especially now. Even his ever-present mask is not large enough to hide the stark bags beneath his eyes and he's starting to look a bit thinner these days.

Besides, she misses him. Starfire had grown quite fond of his presence in her bed at night over the past year or so since they started dating and sleeping in it now without him just feels so lonely. She misses his quiet breathing, the strong hold of his arms curling around her half the nights they slept together, and the feel of his toned body the nights she holds him. She misses how the act of settling in for the night makes his protective demeanor a touch more vulnerable as his sleepiness takes hold of him. She misses taking off his mask for him at night, revealing his beautiful cobalt blue eyes before they close to go to sleep, and waking up in the morning to his bedhead. 

Starfire had never dressed or bought clothing wondering how other people would think. She wears what she wears for herself and for her own comfort. But when she comes across a pretty purple number in the window of some racy womenswear store at the mall, she thinks of Robin. Robin, who hasn't slept properly in days. Robin, who rarely allows himself any enjoyment or rest. Robin, her boyfriend who she loves very much and just wants to be in her bed again.

Robin, who, no matter how much Starfire likes this dress already, would appreciate it the look of it on her body more than she ever will, but would probably love it even better if he was the one to take it off her.

She promptly walks into the store and buys it. 

-

Robin has still been cooped up in the research room for something around five hours when Starfire comes back to the tower from her shopping trip. She punches in the code for the room and walks in to find him typing on the computer with furious intent, eyes dangerously close to the screen. He doesn't notice Starfire's presence until she hugs him from behind. She can feel his body relax a bit into her but he doesn't stop his work.

"You should rest now, my love," Starfire says, in an even gentler tone than she usually adopts.

Robin doesn't stop typing. "I'm almost at the bottom of this, I can feel it."

Starfire sighs. "Then can you at least promise to go to the bed at an hour that is reasonable? Regardless of whether or not you do find yourself at the bottom of this case?"

He hesitates a bit, stopping all movement before answering. "I promise, babe."

Satisfied with the answer, Starfire goes on her way out. She stops and turns in the middle of the doorway before she leaves. "Before the A.M.?"

A slight chuckle escapes from Robin. "Before the A.M." he confirms.

She smiles as she leaves for her room.

-

He doesn't quite get to close up the case at the end of the night, but Robin still feels confident. He wanted to stay up a little longer, make sure he gets to the end of it, but he promised Starfire he'd go to bed before midnight, and at 11:32 P.M., that's cutting it pretty close. 

He figured she'd already be in bed, showered and in her pajamas, looking anxiously from the clock to the door, wondering if he would make do on his promise. He wouldn't be surprised if she was, it's a familiar situation given how many times he's had runs of long working nights. Robin can't wait to see the upset look in her eyes be replaced with ease and then happiness, and as he puts in the code for her door, he expects to give Starfire just that.

What he doesn't expect is to see his girlfriend, adjusting herself in the mirror before turning to him, and wearing an incredibly provocative dress

"Robin!" Starfire's eye's light up as she smiles and Robin can feel his brain short-circuiting even more. "You came!"

"Um…Uh…Gah…" he can't think in sentences, he can't even think in fragments. Robin has just enough sense to walk in the room without tripping and hear the door shut behind him.

"Do you like my new dress?" She asks coyly, as she twirls around to show it off more, and yep, Robin thinks, out of every big bad criminal they've ever faced, it's his girlfriend that's going to be the one to kill him, and it's right here, right now.

The dress is a deep lavender made almost entirely in lace, exposing and baring a lot of skin that Starfire doesn't normally show. There was a wide plunging neckline, which leads Robin's eyes straight from his girlfriend's chest down to where the skirt flared a bit at the bottom. It was tight and short, hugging Starfire in all the right places. One of the straps was falling a bit, and Robin reaches for it to place back on her shoulder, which he then uses to segue into running both his hands down her body to stop at her waist. Starfire shudders at the sensation as Robin continues to stare down at her dress.

"It's very pretty," he doesn't realize how absentminded his response is until he says it and Robin retreats his head a little further before bringing himself to look at Starfire's eyes. She's blushing and acting a little bashful.

"You're beautiful - You're - gorgeous," Robin barely stutters out.

"Thank you," she says shyly, her blush deepening. It's not their first time in such an intimate situation, they've been in more than a few, in fact. But each and every time the openness of it all renders them a little sheepish.

He presses his forehead against hers. When he speaks, his voice is low and husky. "I'm uh, I'm assuming you want to do more than just talking about how you dress now, huh?"

She softly presses her hand to Robin's face. "I do not want to do anything you do not want to do."

Robin moves one hand to the small of her back and the other at the top where he feels a zipper. 

"Oh, I want to."

-

Sometime later, when the night has become even darker and both of their articles of clothing are scattered on the floor, Starfire and Robin lay cuddled under the sheets, basking in their natural warmth and the moonlight.

"I love you, Starfire," Robin murmurs against her ear.

She grins, turning herself to face him. 

"I love you, too, Robin. But I think I must confess something." Starfire adds, with something playful in her voice.

Robin holds her tighter, "And what's that?"

"Well, you see, I did not purchase this dress for my own interest," Starfire admits, "I had purchased it solely for the occasion that you would take it off."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a review!


End file.
